


Libertà

by AkaneMikael



Series: 2019 [19]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Lew, POV Seb, sochi gp
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Arriva sempre un momento nella vita di chiunque dove smetti di essere chi devi essere ed inizi ad essere chi vuoi. Nel caso di Seb non si tratta di essere un'altra persona rispetto a chi mostra in pubblico, ma semplicemente agire più nei propri interessi per stare meglio, essere solo più libero.





	Libertà

**Author's Note:**

> il GP è quello di Sochi, qua purtroppo non ci sono state scene sewis ma del sewis c’è stato comunque perché Lewis si è preoccupato di dichiarare al mondo che lui e Seb hanno un rapporto speciale ed ha detto un sacco di cose carine (fra cui che era preoccupato per lui prima di Singapore e che lì era sinceramente felice per lui) che da un certo punto di vista a parte difenderlo, li ha resi ancora più coppia di prima. Un’altra cosa che è capitata e che mi ha ispirata è stata che quando Seb è uscito a metà gara, dopo che era stato davvero bravissimo fino a quel momento, era andato via arrabbiato e deluso, ma poi quando lo intervistano a fine gara e gli dicono che era stato votato come miglior pilota della gara, lui torna un raggio di sole bellissimo e fa battute positive dicendo che si sente di aver vinto 2 gare e mezzo. Altra cosa vera è che alla fine di tutto quei due erano in aeroporto in borghese insieme, sono stati beccati da due fan che si sono fatti foto con loro! E niente, poi mi è uscita questa. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

#  LIBERTÀ

#  [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb912.jpg)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb913.jpg)

/Seb/

Mi sto tranquillamente ingurgitando una di quelle bevande non zuccherate e nemmeno gassate che rifilano a noi piloti nei nostri motorhome nella speranza che non usciamo dalle nostre diete in regime di gara, quando dal mega schermo che abbiamo qua in sala relax, dove sono in attesa del via libera per poter andare via, passano un’intervista probabilmente appena uscita.   
Già sentire la vocina di Lewis mi fa venire l’ansia, per poco non soffoco, ma torno fortunatamente normale.   
Fisso lo schermo e guardo bene per capire cosa dice. È il canale della F1 quindi è normale che passino le interviste dei piloti, questo è uno spezzone suppongo di una più lunga.   
Mi rimiro il bel visino del mio amore con un sorrisino beato e riprendo a bere la mia bevanda quando sento la risposta ad una domanda che non ho registrato bene inizialmente.   
\- Penso che io e Seb abbiamo una relazione speciale. - Il resto non lo sento perché mi metto a sputare dal naso quello che stavo bevendo dalla bocca, che è andato per la via sbagliata soffocandomi.   
In questo attiro più io l’attenzione che le parole di Lewis che non sento più, divento di mille colori e mentre tossisco convulsamente cercando di non morire, sento qualcuno venire in mio soccorso picchiandomi la schiena.   
Quando finisco e mi riprendo, lui sta ancora parlando di me dicendo che era sinceramente felice della mia vittoria a Singapore e nel mentre passano la scena del suo saluto durante la mia intervista e del nostro abbraccio. Naturalmente quel che salta all’occhio è la mia faccia finale, persa e felice come un bimbo nel negozio di dolciumi, guarda lì come mi brillavano gli occhi. Oh merda!   
Va bene scucirsi un po’, ma qua mi pare che abbiamo un po’ esagerato.  
Ricordo che mi era piaciuto da matti avere i suoi complimenti davanti al mondo e che dopotutto non era un dramma far vedere quanto ci piacevamo, ma adesso comincio a pensare che avergli dato il via libero sia stata l’idea peggiore della mia vita.   
Cerco di sentire altro mentre sono anche distratto dal tragico fatto che tutti ora stanno a guardare e sentire e mi sento la faccia tremendamente in fiamme.   
Merda.   
Stra merda. 

Rinchiuso nella mia stanza, mi siedo con la scusa di cambiarmi per poi andarmene e trovato sul telefono il video con il momento incriminato, mi accomodo per sentirlo e vederlo bene, sto per tornare a bere ma memore del soffocamento metto giù il bicchiere e mi limito a mandare il play.   
Lewis ha un’espressione tanto seria quanto dolce mentre parla di me, come suo solito. Sorrido ebete notandolo, così come sorrido ebete sentendo ciò che dice.   
In pratica dice che senza nulla togliere a Charles, la macchina con cui lui ora sta facendo risultati è la mia macchina, la macchina che io ho contribuito a migliorare con la mia dedizione ed il mio impegno individuale messo in atto da anni.   
Credo che il sottinteso sia che dovrebbe portarmi più rispetto mentre gioisce per le vittorie e le pole, perché senza quella macchina, resa competitiva grazie a me, non farebbe molto.   
Poi dice che io e lui abbiamo una relazione speciale e che quando siamo insieme nelle riunioni sentiamo di essere responsabili per i giovani e quindi le scelte che facciamo sono anche sulla base di questa responsabilità.   
In poche parole ci fa sembrare una coppia sposata.   
Sorrido dolcemente mentre lo sento e lo rimando perché è molto bello come mi difende senza paura. Ogni tanto lo fa, è capitato spesso anche quest’anno e quello precedente. È una cosa che mi piace molto ovviamente ed una parte di me vorrebbe lo facesse sempre ed anche io l’ho fatto quando c’era bisogno, ma un’altra parte di me pensa che sia meglio fare attenzione. Credo di avere sempre un po’ paura che venga fuori che siamo amanti. Un conto è affrontare una situazione simile da single come lui, un altro è affrontarla da marito e da padre.   
La famiglia per un uomo è un discorso a parte, per lo meno per me lo è. È la tradizione, la stabilità. Io ho sempre voluto essere padre, ma non quei padri di matrimoni separati che vedono i figli ogni tanto e che li fanno soffrire. Ho sempre sognato una famiglia vera, felice, sono quel genere di padre che non farà mai mancare nulla ai figli. In parte perché ho avuto un grande esempio a casa mia e voglio solo ripetere tutto, perché ero un bambino felice con i miei e vorrei che i miei figli lo siano come lo sono stato io.   
Questo però non toglie che mi sono perdutamente innamorato di Lewis da molti anni, ormai, e che ora ci amiamo come forse non ci siamo mai amati.   
E sentiamo che potrebbe accadere di tutto alla nostra vita professionale, ma non potremmo mai smettere di amarci così.   
Niente è per sempre, si dice sempre questo nelle relazioni. Che possono finire, può succedere di tutto.   
Ma quando lo vedo disposto a sfidare il mondo per me, mi fa capire che quanto meno separarci sarebbe davvero ma davvero molto difficile.   
Quest’anno poi lui è stata la sola cosa perfetta e positiva. Non mi ha mollato un secondo, mi è stato vicino in tutti i modi e continua ad esserlo. Se ho visto la luce in fondo al tunnel e finirò questa stagione un po’ meglio, sarà solo grazie a lui.   
Ho una voglia enorme di lasciarmi andare con lui in pubblico e sono arrivato ad uno stato depressivo in F1 tale che non mi importava più nemmeno se il mondo avesse scoperto di noi due, perché improvvisamente adorarci davanti a tutti era così bello, così inebriante, che ero il primo a volerlo, a lasciarmi andare.   
Adesso che mi sento meglio perché ho vinto a Singapore, capisco che è un rischio continuare su questa strada, ad aprirci al mondo, a far capire meglio quanto ci amiamo.   
Eppure al tempo stesso tutto questo amore che continua imperterrito a mostrarmi senza paura, mi rende orgoglioso e degno. Degno di essere amato da lui, è assurdo. E questo mi fa venire voglia di renderlo ancora più felice e fiero di me, come era a Singapore.   
Forse il fatto è che mi sentivo finito, ma non lo sono davvero e lo sto capendo.  
La forza che mi ha dato e che continua a darmi col suo amore incondizionato, lui pronto a qualunque prova e rischio per me, mi sta dando un’energia vitale, una voglia di rivalsa, sto trovando la motivazione persa.   
Ad un certo punto ho smesso di credere che potevo realizzare il mio grande sogno di bambino, il mondiale in Ferrari, e senza quello non aveva senso continuare a correre, non mi importava di fare male, di non vincere più, di sbagliare. Non mi importava più di niente.   
Fino a che ho iniziato a sentire che non mi dispiaceva più per me e per i miei sogni, ma mi dispiaceva per Lewis, che l’avrei deluso se avessi realmente mollato. E tutto quello che stava facendo per me doveva avere senso, dovevo ricambiarlo e sapevo come potevo fare.   
Non ha assolutamente senso essere un uomo squadra se quella squadra non esiste, a nessuno frega nulla del gruppo, non a Charles, non a Binotto e soci, a nessuno fotte un cazzo, solo a me fregava. Ma non ha senso se sono il solo, perché quel gruppo, quella squadra per cui lottare non esiste.   
E allora eccomi io correre libero da catene ed impedimenti.   
Quando sono salito nella macchina a Singapore è successo questo, non mi fregava più della squadra e di Charles, come avevo sempre fatto.  
Improvvisamente non correvo per mille motivi, ma solo uno.   
E non ero io, ma Lewis.   
Renderlo fiero e far sì che non si preoccupasse più.   
Vedere che correndo così ce la potevo fare, mi ha reso più sicuro.  
Sento una libertà addosso che si espande ad ogni aspetto di me. Non mi importa più di nascondere o mascherare od essere corretto e fare come devo fare.  
Se non voglio riaccogliere Charles nella mia vita, non devo farlo. Se non voglio sacrificarmi per la squadra, non devo farlo. Se non vincerò con la Ferrari, non ha importanza, ho vinto tanto comunque nella mia vita.   
E al contempo se voglio dimostrare quanto amo Lewis, devo farlo. Che importanza ha? Cosa può succedere? Che capiscono quanto siamo legati? C’è un male in questo?  
Dannazione, sono sposato, che può capitare?   
Basta che non ci facciamo vedere in giro mentre amoreggiamo, ovviamente, ma finché ci limitiamo a mostrare solo che ci adoriamo, quel sentimento sarà sempre visto come qualcosa di normale fra uomini.   
Non si parla mica di andare in giro mano nella mano e baciarci in pubblico.   
Mi sento libero, libero di agire come mi va. Sento che se faccio quel che voglio, non è un dramma, non crolla il mondo.   
Va bene comunque.   
Devo trarre la forza dalle cose belle nella mia vita, e di cose belle ne ho molte. Una per esempio mi sta aspettando per uscire insieme. 

/Lew/

Forse ho esagerato, Seb non si fa vivo da un po’ e non so se scrivergli per primo. So che avrà visto la mia intervista, ma il fatto che non mi abbia scritto, chiamato o rimproverato mi terrorizza.   
Dopo un certo punto Seb era stufo di tutto e tutti. Ogni regola che si era sempre sforzato di seguire lo stava riempiendo di pressione e demotivando e ho visto che stava bene solo con me, si sentiva spensierato e rilassato solo nel vivere il nostro rapporto, così ho pensato che aprirci di più, esprimere meglio quanto ci amiamo, potesse farlo stare bene.   
Quando mi sono congratulato con lui in Singapore davanti a tutti ho pensato ad un test, se non si arrabbia qui vuol dire che va bene ed era al settimo cielo quando l’ho fatto.   
Pensavo che volesse aprirsi e mi ha un po’ dato questo permesso poi la sera quando ci siamo rivisti. Che era bello far sapere a tutti quanto ci amiamo.  
Così ho detto ehi, perché limitarsi ad una congratulazione davanti a tutti?   
Però forse ho esagerato a difenderlo così in questa intervista, forse non gli sta bene... non so, mi aspettavo qualcosa, ma il fatto che non si faccia vivo mi preoccupa.   
Forse mi sono lasciato un pochino andare.   
Un pochino.   
Sorrido.   
‘Penso che io e Seb abbiamo un rapporto speciale.’  
Che vuoi che sia, mica ho detto che ci amiamo...   
‘Sei pronto?’   
Mi scrive improvvisamente.   
Quando vedo il messaggio, mi fa venire una specie di colpo. Non so come interpretarlo, ma ho la coda di paglia.   
‘Sì, da un pezzo. Dove ci vediamo?’  
Seb mi dà istruzioni su dove mi raccoglierà, non so se si fa accompagnare da qualche suo fedelissimo o se ha noleggiato direttamente una macchina. Io non guido mai al di fuori delle piste, perciò sa che se vuole muoversi ci deve pensare lui.   
Ormai io e lui abbiamo i nostri modi per spostarci, quando i piloti vanno in giro in borghese la gente non li riconosce, è troppo frenetica e chiusa nelle rispettive vite, non si ferma a guardare ed anche se lo fa, non pensa che quello possa essere proprio quel tizio famoso della tv perché le cose belle non succedono.   
Abbiamo così stabilito una lista di posti sicuri dove andare, di norma se vai nei ristoranti frequentati dai VIP, ti riconoscono al cento percento, ma se vai nei ristoranti più normali e anonimi, non ti guardano nemmeno in faccia e se uno fa ‘ehi ma somigliate a...’ Te la cavi facilmente con ‘davvero? Che figata!’.   
Comunque tendenzialmente uno dei due sta sempre più nascosto dell’altro in modo da non rischiare di essere riconosciuti entrambi. Lui ha un viso meno riconoscibile del mio, poi dipende sempre da dove andiamo. Per esempio qua in Russia Seb è quello che si amalgama meglio, in Sudamerica, per esempio, quello più mimetizzato sono io. 

Quando mi preleva, salgo davanti notando che guida lui e che siamo soli, salgo in silenzio e lo guardo subito scrutando il suo viso che si allarga in uno splendido sorriso.   
È un’uscita sicura dove non c’è nessuno, così si sporge verso di me e mi bacia, a questo sento il via libera e le campane suonare.   
Non si è arrabbiato.   
Io e lui siamo arrivati al punto che non serve più parlare per sapere cosa pensa l’altro. Basta guardarci ed ora lo vedo... mi separo e lo guardo meglio piegando la testa di lato, sorpreso.   
\- Ti vedo raggiante, Seb! - Esclamo sorpreso.   
Sorride illuminandosi.   
\- Lo sono. Dopo una difesa a spada tratta come quella, come potrei non esserlo? -   
\- Non... non ti sei scocciato? - Quando lo chiedo titubante, lui parte a razzo, sento il frastuono del motore perché al contrario di quel che fa di solito per amalgamarsi e passare inosservato, non ha preso una macchina normale ma una sportiva.   
\- Di cosa? - Mi chiede mentre la splendida Sochi si apre lentamente a noi nella strada che percorriamo. Ci infiliamo in una statale libera per l’ora in cui siamo, il tramonto sta diventando crepuscolo e le luci serali si accendono rendendo tutto meraviglioso, normalmente mi perdo ad ammirare le meraviglie delle città che visito, ma normalmente non ho questo nodo da chiarire con Seb.   
Non voglio che niente rovini il nostro rapporto, più che altro penso che un litigio fra noi due in questo delicatissimo momento di Seb potrebbe essere un colpo di grazia che non vorrei mai dargli, così suscettibile su tutto ciò che lo riguarda, uso i guanti su tutto.   
\- Dell’intervista, forse mi sono lasciato un po’ troppo andare, non trovi? - Seb alza le spalle come niente fosse.   
\- Se sentivi di dire quello che hai detto, a me sta bene. Sono cose belle, fa piacere sentirle. - Lo guardo sorpreso, di solito diceva che certe cose è meglio evitarle.   
\- Che ne è stato del ‘dobbiamo stare attenti, non siamo due qualunque?’ - È la sua frase preferita. Seb ride ed è come se fosse giorno invece che sera.   
Accelera, quasi sentendosi libero, mentre il navigatore incorporato insieme alla radio della macchina, ci dice il percorso da seguire.   
Seb indica il menù bluetooth:  
\- Dai fai quella cosa che fai sempre... - Lo fisso stordito. - La musica, collega il telefono e metti su qualcosa! Ho scelto un posticino un po’ lontano per costeggiare il mare, ci piace ad entrambi di sera, no? - Per lui è tutto a posto, tutto normale, come niente.   
Io mi gratto la nuca dove le treccine sono legate in una coda e piego le labbra all’ingiù accettando la situazione. Attacco il telefono alla radio e faccio partire una playlist di canzoni fatta per quando io e lui siamo insieme, sono le canzoni che piacciono ad entrambi, un mix di generi perché ci piace un po’ di tutto a tutti e due, prevalentemente Michael Jackson e Beatles. I Beatles più a lui comunque.   
Alza il volume, io mi ritrovo a sorridere e poi indispettito, abbasso.   
\- Ma davvero non te la sei presa? Insomma di solito dici che non devo esagerare... cioè so che mi avevi detto che era bello far sapere a tutti che ci amiamo, ma... pensavo che fosse più una cosa a livello idealistica, cioè che non fossi pronto per farlo sul serio. Io volevo solo... cioè non lo so, mi andava di farlo e l’ho fatto senza pensarci, ma pensavo che fossi arrabbiato. - Seb ferma il mio logorroico discorso ridendo.   
\- Lewis. - Mi fa guardandomi mentre va veloce per la strada abbastanza vuota. - Davvero. Non sono arrabbiato, è bellissimo quello che hai detto e che fai per me. E non voglio che smetti e ti trattieni per me. Voglio che tu sia sincero e spontaneo al cento percento. Che tu faccia quel che ti senti, va bene così. - A questo rimango stordito, piego le labbra e annuisco sempre meravigliato. Mi stringo nelle spalle e fisso davanti a me, non vedo il mare che ci accompagna verso non so quale meta, ma mi fido di lui.   
Mi ripeto ciò che dice, per poi tornare sul discorso.   
\- Mi sembri strano. - Insisto. Seb ridacchia e sospira per poi rispondere dolcemente.   
\- Ho sempre giocato secondo qualsiasi regola e sono arrivato ad un punto di saturazione impossibile da sostenere. Mi stavo consumando, non credevo più in me, solo tu ci credevi. Non mi importa più cosa sembreremo, resto per tutti un uomo sposato e con figli, basta che non ci baciamo in pubblico. Io sinceramente ho chiuso con il trattenermi e fare ciò che devo. Voglio solo fare ciò che mi va. Ciò che sento. Io ti amo, adoro stare con te, abbiamo uno splendido rapporto al di là di tutto. Non voglio più nasconderlo e non voglio giocare secondo le regole degli altri. Basta. -   
A questo punto non insisto e non aggiungo nulla, credo che sia ad un punto di svolta, spero che continui così e che vada sempre meglio, perché se lo merita.   
\- Sai che ti sostengo e sono d’accordo con questo. - Seb annuisce continuando a guidare sicuro con il mento alto e l’aria determinata.   
\- Lo so. - Mi sorride e mi prende la mano, intrecciamo le dita sul cambio e alziamo il volume mettendoci a cantare Michael Jackson insieme.   
La corsa, la musica, noi due insieme e la mancanza di paura.   
Il coraggio di noi due.   
Ancora non so cosa mi riserva la serata, ma me la godo e mi fido di quel che ha organizzato. Solitamente lo lascio fare perché per me è uguale cosa fare e dove andare, mentre per lui la scelta è importante.   
Nel tragitto cantiamo, io sono quello intonato e lui quello stonato, ma il fatto che lo facciamo denota che siamo super rilassati e sereni ed è una cosa che mi piace tantissimo di per sé.   
Quando arriviamo, sono stupito della scelta del posto perché non è il tipico ristorante anonimo dove nessuno si aspetterebbe di incontrare dei vip.   
Ovviamente so quali sono quei ristoranti, questo nella lista è a metà strada, è recensito molto bene ed è consigliato.   
Rimango a bocca aperta quando entriamo, è super bello ed elegante, lui si gode la mia faccia perché mi brillano gli occhi come un bambino in un negozio di dolciumi.   
Io amo questo genere di posti.  
Eleganti, raffinati, romantici insomma!   
Sto ancora a guardare la meraviglia di questo locale, quando lo sento che ci accolgono e subito mi giro cercando di non farmi riconoscere, forse sono vestito troppo casual, siccome di norma mi porta in posti easy non mi sono vestito bene, lui stasera è più elegante anche se non galante, per non eccedere rispetto a me.   
Dovevo immaginare che aveva qualcosa in mente.   
Scuoto la testa mentre voglio andare nella prima boutique a cambiarmi, ma ormai devono essere tutti chiusi e non si può fare.   
Mentre gli sto mandando svariati accidenti, sento la sua voce che dice:   
\- C’è una prenotazione a nome Vettel. - Quando sento che ha usato il suo vero nome, mi prende un attacco di tosse che si nota più che se rimanevo fermo e buono.   
Seb si gira ridendo perché sa e mi fa l’occhiolino.   
Il cameriere torna subito e ci conduce in una saletta a parte, tranquilla e senza altre prenotazioni. Ci sono dei tavoli vuoti e non apparecchiati e quando vedo che il cameriere mi sorride, mi prende un colpo, mi aggrappo alla sua manica dopo che ci lascia accomodarci in un tavolo apparecchiato in modo splendido.   
\- Seby, mi sa che mi ha riconosciuto... dovevi avvertirmi che venivamo in un posto simile, non sono nemmeno vestito bene. Potevo entrare per dietro, tipo... pensavamo a qualcosa... come mai siamo venuti qua? Hai anche usato il tuo vero nome... - Se non mi fermasse parlerei all’infinito come mio solito, lui mi mette un dito sulla bocca prendendomi la vita con l’altra mano.   
\- Vuoi che rispondo o devo registrarti per ricordarmi tutte le domande che mi hai fatto? - Scherza lui. Faccio il broncio e poi allargo le braccia.   
\- Ma insomma Seb, ti sei drogato? Che dovrei pensare? Prima mi porti qua, poi prenoti a nome tuo e ridi quando mi riconoscono... e... e adesso mi tieni fra le braccia così... - Seb sorride e mi dà anche un tenero bacio sulle labbra ed io impallidisco, per poco svengo mentre al tempo stesso tocco il cielo con un dito, poi però Seb si stacca subito e mi fa sedere prima che svengo davvero e finisco lungo disteso per terra.   
Ancora profondamente sotto shock, lo guardo incredulo.   
\- Ma che ti è successo? Sei completamente diverso. - Seb sorride sicuro di sé e divertito.   
\- Ho deciso di godermi più la vita, si dice così? Ho una bella vita, sono una persona fortunata, ho una donna che mi capisce, dei figli stupendi e la persona più meravigliosa dell’universo che mi ama tantissimo. Faccio anche il lavoro dei miei sogni, ho vinto quattro mondiali in F1, corro nella macchina che ho sempre desiderato. Per cui non ho ragioni per essere depresso. - Dice deciso ed incisivo, io piego le labbra all’ingiù colpito e felice al tempo stesso, il cameriere arriva a lasciarci gentilmente i menù, ci guarda con espressioni particolari, ma non dice nulla ed è molto professionale.   
Quando torniamo soli mi rendo conto che stavo trattenendo il fiato, Seb ride e mi prende in giro.   
\- Se non fossi così scuro in viso saresti rosso vivo! - Io gli tiro il tovagliolo piegato in modo superlativo.   
\- Comunque sei davvero avventatissimo. Ho capito che non vuoi più seguire le regole degli altri e vivere le cose più come ti va e rilassato, ma davvero sei un sacco fuori dalle righe... - Seb ride ancora, sembra completamente divertito del mio shock da cui penso di non riprendermi più.   
\- Non posso fare coming out per ovvie ragioni, ma adoro stare con te, adoro te e niente mi vieta di passare tempo insieme qua fuori. La gente sa che siamo amici e questo piace, non è caduto il mondo, non è successo niente e così voglio aprirmi di più su questo. O meglio, vivere la nostra relazione in modo più rilassato senza evitare mille cose solo per paura che pensino chissà cosa. Al massimo penseranno che siamo amici, non c’è niente di male. -   
Rimango perso per un lungo momento, la bocca aperta a guardarlo come se avessi una visione. Penso che non dimenticherò mai questo giorno, sinceramente.   
Spesso ha detto che voleva vivere più apertamente il nostro rapporto ed in effetti spesso si è mostrato molto dolce nei miei confronti davanti a tutti. Però qua si tratta di uscire insieme rischiando davvero che pensino che siamo una vera coppia.   
Ci penso un po’ mentre lui legge il menù ed io non so nemmeno cosa mangiare. Se dura avremo solo da guadagnarci, vorrei proprio che ci riuscisse ad essere più spontaneo, darei tutto per poter uscire allo scoperto con lui e vivere con lui e fare una famiglia, so che non posso realizzarlo, che non sarà mai ma... beh, stasera siamo usciti in un locale splendido a nome suo e ci siamo mostrati insieme senza grossi problemi.   
Prima ho difeso Seb davanti al mondo e non mi ha rimproverato ed è stato bellissimo.   
Se questo è un sogno, non svegliatemi. 

La cena era meravigliosa e Seb mi ha fatto piangere dal ridere, il momento della passeggiata serale lungo la terrazza che costeggia il mare, è romantica e bellissima.   
Siamo un po’ sul tardi perché ci siamo presi comodi con la cena, stavamo bene ed il tempo è volato. Così ora in giro non c’è molta gente ed essendo in Russia, sia pure a fine settembre, siamo sufficientemente coperti.   
È buffo come la gente viva nella sua frenesia e non guardi in faccia gli altri.   
A volte li guardi di sfuggita, sai che è un viso noto, ma non ti concentri, passi oltre e ti perdi le cose importanti, quelle incredibili.   
\- A volte non credi che le cose pazzesche possano capitare a te... - Dice Seb prendendomi la mano. Quando sento il calore delle sue dita intrecciarsi alle mie di nuovo, qua all’aperto, salto sul posto e lo guardo rallentando. Lui mi sorride e mi tira facendomi riprendere il passo.   
\- A volte... - Cerco di tornare al mio pensiero. - A volte magari ti senti solo stupido a dire ‘Ehi ma sei tizio?’ sai, se non lo è davvero fai una figura di merda... - Questa è una ipotesi alla Seb, ma visto che prima lui ne ha fatta una alla me...   
Seb ride e cerca di capire se i pochi che incrociamo nella passeggiata ci riconoscano, ma è pazzesco perché in realtà nessuno ci guarda.   
\- Sono quasi tutti di fretta o in dolce compagnia... nessuno guarda gli altri, in realtà. - Riconosco in effetti.   
\- Dipende anche dal posto, se vai in un aeroporto dopo un GP cerchi i piloti, ma lì magari lo fai apposta. Fuori contesto, diciamo, non ti aspetti di trovare certe persone, non fai nemmeno i collegamenti giusti. Conta anche che senza divise e stemmi sembriamo persone molto comuni. - Seb spiega tutto con estrema logica e mi perdo in questo piacevole modo di raccontare e capire le situazioni.   
\- Parla per te, io sono appariscente in ogni caso! - Scherzo allargando il braccio libero e ruotando su me stesso. Non lascio la mano così poi mi tira e mi raddrizza come una ballerina che fa le giravolte.   
Ridendo gli finisco addosso e lui mi tiene, il suono della nostra risata si sincronizza.  
Rimaniamo ancora un po’ così lasciando poi che l’ilarità scemi e torno in fase seria così come niente fosse.   
\- Con Charles come va? - Chiedo. È un po’ l’argomento tabù, ma non mi piace averne con lui perché tende a macinare e non gli fa bene. Lui si stringe nelle spalle e fa un’espressione perplessa.   
\- Non lo so, in generale va bene. Quando dobbiamo fare le cose insieme le facciamo senza problemi, ma non c’è più quell’alchimia di prima. Non penso di essere capace di tirarla ancora fuori. Sai... - Seb china il capo. - Quando mi scotto per me è finita. -   
Lo guardo da vicino avvinghiandomi al suo braccio, mi lascia fare in questo scenario notturno di luci suggestive ed un po’ di arietta fresca.   
È serio e pensieroso.   
\- Anche io e te avevamo litigato a Baku. E anche altre volte... - Dico Baku perché non stavamo insieme.   
Seb alza una spalla e continua a fissare il marciapiede.   
\- Lo so, ma è diverso. Comunque ci amavamo, anche se non ce lo eravamo detti. Insomma eravamo già innamorati, alla fine. Baku è stata una spinta... - Una bella spinta. Sorrido ripensandoci.   
\- Mi dispiace solo se ti fa stare male, tutto qua... - Dico in modo molto semplice e con un filo di voce. Seb rallenta ed io con lui, si gira verso di me, rimango appeso al suo braccio, ci guardiamo dolcemente e mi sorride con una tenerezza tipica sua.   
\- Se da quest’anno riuscirò a tirare fuori qualcosa di bello e positivo, sarà solo merito tuo. - A questo sorrido radioso e spontaneo rispondo:  
\- Non ho dubbi che finirà meglio di come è iniziata! - Non lo so su quale base lo dico, ma il mio impagabile ottimismo è sempre presente in modo parecchio epico devo dire.   
Seb ride e mi bacia velocemente, non so se eravamo in un momento sicuro ma deduco che lo fosse. Diversamente domani affronteremo uno scandalo di proporzioni bibliche, ma in questo momento non me ne frega proprio un cazzo.   
Oggi stiamo così bene che ringrazio Dio per questo bel regalo e voglio godere a fondo di questa splendida serata senza pensare al domani. Ed è bello essere sulla stessa lunghezza con la persona che amo. 

  
Appena vengo a sapere, a fine gara, che Seb è uscito per un DNF, mi assale un’ondata di terrore assurdo.   
Abbraccio e faccio le congratulazioni alla Ferrari sbagliata, guardo Charles al traguardo con me, in terza posizione e come sempre faccio ciò che è giusto. Una bella gara è una bella gara, ma qua oggi meritava di stare Seb e questo è un fatto.  
So che oggi aveva fatto una prima parte di gara super, aveva superato subito sia me che Charles, era in testa per moltissimi giri, era andato alla grande. Non capisco proprio come sia possibile che sia andata così.  
È di una sfortuna assurda. Lui è in forma, si sente forte, motivato, torna a correre ai suoi fasti e cosa succede? La macchina si rompe!  
Come è possibile?   
L’ansia mi assale nel terrore che possa sprofondare di nuovo, mentre vedo il suo periodo positivo infrangersi come se lui fosse fatto di vetro.   
E il peggio è che non posso raggiungerlo subito per sapere come sta. Ho queste stramaledette incombenze da svolgere prima. Che sono le interviste nel parco chiuso, i pesi e la festa sul podio. Dopo dannazione riesco a correre da lui, ma è un po’ tardi perché intanto potrebbe avere avuto il tempo di suicidarsi.  
Sono già qua pronto a tirarlo su e dirgli qualcosa al suo disfattismo cosmico o a schivare degli oggetti volanti, quando una volta dentro la sua stanza sento della musica.   
Mi fermo e lo guardo.   
È già cambiato e pronto per andare via o fare una riunione con la squadra, conoscendolo è più questa. Sta radunando le sue cose, ha appena finito le sue interviste di rito e con enorme sorpresa mi sorride radioso come se avesse vinto.   
Stordito, lo guardo e lui mi fa il segno delle dita.   
\- Due e mezzo! - Fa a questo punto. Io lo fisso stordito.   
\- Eh? -   
\- Due e mezzo. Sono le gare che ho vinto. Finché ero in pista, mi sento il vincitore, quindi questa vale per metà, poi c’è in Canada e lo sai. E poi sai che i fan mi hanno votato come pilota del giorno? - La mia cautela iniziale scema mano a mano che lui parla entusiasta e che mi sorride sul serio, così ci avviciniamo ed io stordito cerco di rispondere con una prontezza un po’ scarsa.   
\- Wow! Beh, lo meriti! -   
\- Lo so! - Seb poi mi abbraccia e mi bacia. - Sono contento che hai vinto tu. - Lo guardo ancora un attimo sotto shock per questa versione felice. Mi pareva fosse andato subito via a farsi la doccia appena uscito, questo è quello che sentivo dire in giro. Ero pronto ad una versione nera e depressa...   
\- Davvero? - Chiedo guardingo. Lui annuisce.   
\- Dopo di me, tifo per te, lo sai. - Mi aggrotto spontaneo.   
\- Pensavo fossi Ferrarista! - Annuisce deciso.   
\- Lo sono e lo sarò sempre, ma ci sono anche piloti e piloti. A volte non puoi tenere per qualcuno che non ti va giù... - Lo dice senza mezzi termini e mentre sconvolto ascolto la sua più estrema sincerità, piego le labbra ammirato.   
\- Tifavi per Alonso? - Chiedo curioso come se questo c’entrasse. So che non sono mai andati particolarmente d’accordo, ma in realtà in tanti non andavano particolarmente d’accordo con lui anche se poi Fernando è molto simpatico come tutti gli spagnoli, solo che come pilota era molto particolare... era molto egoista, in pista, ecco.   
Alza le spalle.   
\- Da Ferrarista volevo vedere la Ferrari tornare ai suoi fasti, però non è stato il mio favorito, ecco. Detto questo, lo ritengo uno dei più grandi piloti della F1. - Questo l’ha sempre detto e lo so. - E anche Charles lo sarà di sicuro, è bravo il ragazzo. Ma anche se è bravo ed è della Ferrari, non deve per forza piacermi. - Sorrido sempre più colpito dalle cose che ammette e dice e così lo torno ad abbracciare.   
\- Sono contento che tiri fuori le cose che senti. Ti vedo deciso e positivo. È bellissimo, sono contento davvero. - Annuisce e mi carezza la guancia guardandomi con premura e dolcezza.   
\- Sono fiero di te, vedrai che eguaglierai Michael. - Quando lo dice mi meraviglio e mi sale su il magone. Non è per Michael in sé, non ho mai pensato a eguagliarlo o superarlo. Lo ritengo uno dei più grandi piloti ma preferisco Senna. Mi commuove sapere che lui vuole che io eguagli il suo Dio, che non avrebbe problemi in questo. E so che è sincero.   
In questo momento mi arriva il suo amore per me più che mai.   
\- Ti aspetto per andare in aeroporto, facciamo il viaggio insieme? - Spalanco gli occhi sentendo pure questa.   
\- Sei sicuro? - Certe cose le abbiamo sempre fatte come degli agenti segreti con dei piani formidabili per non farci scoprire. Andare insieme in aeroporto e fare il viaggio insieme non è facile perché in aeroporto rischiamo di essere beccati, per cui cerchiamo più che altro di passare il tempo in più nella stessa città del GP e poi a posteriori ognuno viaggia per conto proprio, in caso. Comunque stiamo attenti anche a dove e come ci aspettiamo.   
Lui scivola con le mani sul mio sedere e me lo palpa con aria divertita.   
\- Assolutamente. - Così decido come dico sempre di cavalcare l’onda. Non so se durerà, ma voglio godere tutto quello che posso di questo nuovo Seb. Perché è semplicemente meraviglioso.   
\- Allora a più tardi! - Rispondo deciso salutandolo con un bacio. - Devo scappare. - Seb mi lascia con una carezza finale sulla testa ed io gli regalo un bel sorriso.   
A volte le cose vanno bene lo stesso in qualche modo.   
Ed io non potrei amarlo di più. Sono così fiero di te. 


End file.
